mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell
Mitchell & Gavin: Team Mitchell is a Role-playing video game developed by Square Enix, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable handheld game consoles. It is a part of the ''Mitchell & Gavin'' series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell & Gavin: Triple Trouble and was released in November 2007 in North America and in Japan a month later as Mitchell & Gavin RPG 3, being the last first party title released for the system. It was later released in Europe in 2007. Sonic Blast was later compiled with other Sonic titles in Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Mega Collection Plus, and a demo of its ending can be unlocked in Sonic Gems Collection. A similarly titled game, Sonic 3D Blast, was released in the same month for Sega's Genesis and Saturn consoles, though the games had different gameplay, plot, and a separate development team. Gameplay like Mitchell & Gavin: Triple Trouble and Mitchell & Gavin: Superstar Saga, Mitchell & Gavin: Team Mitchell was a run, jump and brawl Role-playing game. It was the third videogame title released for the handheld, and sported some of the most advanced features of the Mitchell & Gavin series (although it was not very well received). The two playable characters in the game are Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. The object of the game is to collect five Chaos Emeralds, in stages visually similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog 3 special stages, but instead require Sonic and Knuckles to collect rings as in Sonic the Hedgehog 2's special stages. Emeralds can only be obtained in the second act of each level. Finishing a special stage in the first act will gain the player an extra life instead. Similar to Sonic 3, special stages are entered through large rings hidden in the regular stages. Much like Mitchell & Gavin: Triple Trouble, when the player is hit by an enemy, he only loses some of his rings as opposed to all of them (in this game, 10 rings per hit). Sonic's maneuvers are similar to those in other games, but he has a special double-jump ability that allows him to reach greater heights, like with the electric shield in Sonic 3. Knuckles's abilities are his standard climbing and gliding, as seen in Sonic and Knuckles. Graphics A prominent feature of this game was its pre-rendered graphics, which had become popular in Nintendo's 16-bit hit Donkey Kong Country. The rendered graphics give the game a more advanced look than most other 8-bit games. The character graphics also took up a bigger portion of the screen. Reception The game received mixed reviews overall. Retrocopy gave it a score of 5/10 praising its level design, music and graphics while criticising the fact that the character graphics took up a large portion of the screen and that it had slower gameplay compared to previous 8-bit Sonic titles on the Game Gear.http://www.retrocopy.com/forumthread/619-1/sonic-blast-review-by-tommy1983.aspx Defunct Games gave the game a C- stating that it offered "a much more traditional affair, the type that would probably appeal to a lot of die hard Sonic fans" however criticising the game's graphic style, sluggish controls and power-ups. They concluded their review by stating "That's not to say that Sonic Blast can't be enjoyed, but there are definitely more enjoyable 8-bit platformers on the Game Gear."http://www.defunctgames.com/review/986/sonic-blast References External links *Official Nintendo Minisite * Category:2007 video games Category:Square Enix games Category:THQ games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell & Gavin Series Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Virtual Console games Category:PlayStation Network games